glassveerfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is the first ally and playable character in Glass Veer accompanying Maverik Mia on his dragon quest to stop the evil Dragonlord who has unleashed a subterristial army upon the many worlds of many characters. Introduction Maverik after witnessing the staged death of Gluston Town Minister Monson and being sunk along with the fallen town into the Veer awakens in a strange new world populated by cartoon characters being attacked and abducted by the same monsters that invaded his town. He after being chased himself and taking a plunge from Miller's Peak waterfall spots a mysterious grey and white rabbit stealing carrots from a hunter's home crop. Maverik pursues the rabbit until he walks into a set trap where a net is lowered and a large wooden mallet delivers a blow to the head leaving Maverik to see stars. Upon awakening he sees a black duck and the grey and white rabbit standing over him and frightened upon his awake. Maverik adresses the strange animals who can converse as cowards for their suprise attack upon him but upon the black duck's insistance they fight in combat to prove the real coward Maverik accepts. Fight At The Fudd Wood Then begins the sealing of the forest area where Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny begin to engage in combat with Daffy fighting more continously and releasing rage mode. Upon defeat his rage mode drains all his abilities and powers and Bugs is left to fight Maverik. Bugs and Daffy are only vulnerable for health decrease and defeat when they are in Rage Mode and there's only one way to intiate Bugs unlike Daffy who begins just over missed attacks and heavy blows. Bugs upon hits will perch upon a tree branch and consume his carrot but with Maverik's Slingshot weapon the carrot can be flicked away and sink in the mudpit below. Upon this Bugs becomes teary and then turns bright red. Then in cartoon fashion speeds Maverik to engage in combat in rage manner. Bugs attacks become more frequent and life draining but timing and the simple use of the Nightingale Cross and Bugs hits stars joining Daffy on the ground. Maverik then uses the rope padding on the net used on him to tie the two together in the middle of the hollow. Maverik then sees a neck brace around Bugs neck which has striking similarities to his except for the colour shading and writing. His reads Quester where as Bugs Light Orange ball necklace reads Cartooner. Maverik upon browsing this is alerted to presence when the trees begin to rustle and the bushes behind them too. Bugs lets out the wording Oh-Boy as the monsters appear with a wooden cage in hand. Then Maverik is forced to defeat the monsters and for the leader release Daffy and Bugs Bunny in order to fight together to defeat him. Bugs upon release is offered a partnership by Maverik as he plans to use the two in order to know his way around the realm but not trust them as Bugs and Daffy in private conversation converse the same thing in order to know how to defeat the surrounding monsters. Bugs then leads them to on their way back to the Waterfall. The Shabby Shack Bugs then after revealing the secret Waterfall portal bare witness to a Gluston Town girl running through the woods pursued by two of the monsters and upon reaching them at the Waterfall is jumped into the water and pulled under as the water turns red and begins to suck away the enviroment. Bugs leads Daffy and Maverik through the portal and on to the other side which reveals much of the same previous enviroment except with a cabin shack miles ahead. Upon reaching it Bugs is gagged and secretly taken by Elmer Fudd from behind and strung up by rope from the large Oak Tree. Upon Daffy and Maverik reaching them they advance Elmer but he whistles and calls on the monsters. Upon clearing the area and Bugs Bunny is lowered off the rope and tree whilest Elmer is upon the ground injured he stutters a red mist which travels to the Oak Tree bringing it to miracalous life. The Tree then grows eyes of red, arms, tree root legs and a large mouth which he uses to suck in Bugs and tie him to his nose. Maverik and Daffy must then engage the Oak Tree. Upon its defeat it melts reaving a Priceless Orb which is collected by Maverik and Daffy while Bugs lands firmly at their feet. He then gains his revenge upon Elmer delivering a punch which spirals him into the air and all the way back to his cabin and through it's wooden roof. Wascal Wabbit Call Of The Carrot Merrie Melodies Looney Tunes Maverik's Manuals 1 Arguably the most popular and enduring of the Warner Bros. cartoon characters, Bugs Bunny appeared in well over 150 cartoons. Bugs' first official cartoon was 1940's "A Wild Hare", directed by Tex Avery, but a precursor to him appeared in several cartoons prior to that, directed by Ben "Bugs" Hardaway and Chuck Jones. Generally associated with "wabbit" hunter Elmer Fudd, Bugs also squared off against a horde of other memorable characters, including regulars Yosemite Sam, Daffy Duck, Wile E. Coyote, and the Tasmanian Devil, and other well-remembered adversaries like Cecil Turtle and Pete Puma. Category:Glass Veer Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Cartooner